


Costume Chaos

by A_Zap



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma of the Week, Costumes, Crossdressing, Gen, Halloween, Happy halloween, Just some holiday fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: It’s Halloween and the costumes seem to be really great this year though Marinette can’t help but be distracted by Adrien’s for… reasons. And of course, that’s when a supervillain chooses to attack. Luckily, Chat’s got a surprise to help take it down.Just a fun Miraculous Halloween story.





	Costume Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net on October 31, 2016.

“Happy Halloween!” Marinette grinned and waved as Alya came up behind her. Her smile widened as she took in the Ladybug costume on her friend. She had made it herself, so she could attest to the accuracy, but still, she was glad that it fit well.

“Happy Halloween, girl!” Alya pulled out her phone and raised it to take some selfies. “Man, yours is so elaborate! Awesome!”

Marinette gave a bashful giggle. Her costume was of a traditional baby doll puppet. The creative and design aspects had really appealed to her and figuring out the way to configure fake screws had been a lot of fun. It had ended up coming out great. Her dress was baby blue with white accents and lace. She had also fastened the fake bolts at her joints. Her final step had been her make-up to give her face a more doll-like look.

She was actually quite proud of it.

The two of them posed for several selfies together before beginning to make their way towards the school. Marinette was actually early for once because she had had to set her alarm super early to get into her costume. She was kind of glad as she could see all of her classmates’ costumes clearly as they made their way into the building.

Halloween was always fun.

Mylene and Ivan were in a couple’s costume from the Beauty and the Beast. Max was some sort of robot. Kim was dressed as an Olympian runner. Rose and Juleka’s costumes also went together with Rose as a witch and Juleka a black cat (but not Chat Noir, Marinette noted). Alix was dressed as a pirate, and Nathaniel was a scarecrow. Luckily, Chloe wasn’t there yet.

“Hey, dudes,” the two turned to see Nino making his way towards them, dressed in some sort of black body suit and headgear with blue lines tracing the suit, “Happy Halloween!”

“What exactly is your costume?” Alya raised an eyebrow. Marinette thought it looked vaguely familiar, but couldn’t place it.

“Dudes, have neither of you ever heard of Tron?” Nino looked from one to the other, aghast. “You guys need to get updated on your video games.”

Alya rolled her eyes, but Marinette could see the smirk lingering on her lips. “Well, some of us have better things to do.”

“What? Like chasing after yourself, Miss Ladybug?” Nino teased right back waving at her costume. As the two of them fell into snickers, Marinette noticed that something was missing.

“Uh, where’s Adrien?” She asked, proud that she’d managed to not stutter at the question. The blonde was nowhere in sight despite it being past the time his driver dropped him off.

“Ah, I got a text from him.” Nino managed to pull out his cell phone from somewhere on his person. “He said he’s already in the classroom.”

“Any clue what he’s dressed as?” Alya asked as they began to walk into the school.

“Nope. Just that’s he said he’s dressed as his favorite character of all time.” Nino shrugged.

Marinette was about to join the conversation when a shriek interrupted them. Turning around, they could see Chloe in the largest, poofiest princess dress she’d ever seen stuck in one of the doors.

“Sabrina! Get me through here!” She yelled at the other girl, who was dressed as a handmaiden to match her princess outfit. “I heard that Adrikins is dressed as royalty, so he needs his princess to be there!”

“O-of course, Chloe!” Sabrina replied, trying to find a way to push in the skirt and let her pass through. The other students ignored her as they came through the other doors.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino couldn’t help but wince. “If he’s really dressed as some sort of prince, then wow, poor him.” Nino muttered as the girls nodded their agreement. However, there was only one way to know for sure as they continued towards their homeroom.

“Hey, A…” Alya’s greeting trailed away as she opened the door to the classroom, her eyes widening in shock. Nino and Marinette shared a confused look before entering the doorway as well.

Their jaws dropped.

Within the classroom stood a single figure turned away from them. With long blonde pigtails trailing almost to the floor, the red, white, and blue sailor outfit with the short blue skirt and red ribbon, and matching gloves and boots, it was clear that this person was dressed as the classic magical girl Sailor Moon. What really drew Marinette’s attention were the legs though. This person had great legs seeming to stretch for miles, and really, it was almost unfair how good they looked with the skirt and boots.

Still, as Marinette managed to shut her jaw and frown, she was a bit confused. There were only three blondes in their class, and it couldn’t be Rose or Chloe. And in any case, the only person in the classroom should be –

Marinette’s eyes widened. _No way._

The figure turned around, revealing familiar green eyes.

_No freaking way!_

“Hello, guys!” Adrien said cheerfully. He waved with one hand while expertly twirling the Moon Wand with his other. “Wow, your costumes are great!”

Marinette couldn’t help but stare.

In what way was it fair that the guy she was in love with had better legs than her.

Nino managed to recover first as Adrien tilted his head cutely in confusion at them. “Dude. Bro.” Nino’s eyes, like hers and Alya’s, were still on those freaking legs. “You shave your legs?”

There was a moment of silence.

Then Alya burst out laughing.

Adrien sent a raised eyebrow in her direction and she tried to recover. “Sorry. It’s just…” She lifted her glasses to wipe a tear from her eye. “ _That’s_ the question you want to ask first.”

Adrien rolled his eyes at her, and turned his attention to Nino. “Nino, I’m a model.” His face twisted a bit in annoyance. “I have to shave everything.”

Marinette decided not to think about that statement as Nino winced in sympathy once more for Adrien.

“So,” Nino stepped fully into the classroom, going over to his best friend with both girls following in his wake, “Sailor Moon, huh?”

A grin lit up Adrien’s face. “Yep!” He nodded. “She’s always been one of my favorite characters!”

“It looks awesome, but dude, you are such a weeaboo.”

“Nino…”

Now that she was closer, Marinette took a more critical look at the costume. It was almost an exact replica of the heroine’s costume from what she could tell. He even had the smaller details such as the brooch, tiara, and hair ornaments down almost perfectly. The workmanship was also really good, too.

Her fingers twitched with her need to study it.

“I really don’t want to hear that from someone wearing a costume as retro as Tron.” Adrien was saying before he caught the look Marinette was giving him. “Do you want a closer look?” He asked.

“Ah! Ah, uh, I mean…” Marinette floundered. As much as she wanted to look more closely at the costume and touch it, this was _Adrien’s_ costume. She couldn’t just –

“Go ahead! I know you’re probably interested in the design.” He smiled kindly at her, and it was all she could do not to melt into a puddle right then and there.

Deciding to just take the invitation and taking care to not look at his face or those stupid legs, she moved in closer and rubbed the fabric between her fingers. It was sturdy enough and yet light at the same time, perfect for a costume such as this. And the stitching definitely…

“You know, I almost thought about commissioning you to make this.” Adrien admitted off-handedly. “But I knew you were busy with yours and Alya’s costumes, so I didn’t want to bother you.”

Marinette startled and looked up at Adrien’s smiling face, enraptured. Her fingers slipped away and she couldn’t help but stare. _Adrien thinks I’m good enough to make a costume for_ him _, how –_

“Adrikins! What are you wearing?!” Chloe’s voice broke through the warm, fuzzy atmosphere.

With a jerk, Marinette noticed that it was no longer just the four of them. Nino and Alya had actually taken their seats and were snickering at the two. Several other people had also drifted in, but their attention seemed to largely be focused on one thing.

Yep, it was those legs.

Though apparently, that’s not what caught Chloe’s eye.

Chloe had somehow managed to force her way through the door and was staring at Adrien almost as if he’d personally betrayed her. “No, seriously,” she repeated, “ _what_ are you wearing?”

Adrien blinked. “It’s Sailor Moon.” He said as if it was obvious. “We used to watch it all the time, remember?”

Wow, Marinette could not imagine the two of them watching cartoons together, especially as Adrien was obviously into them and Chloe was… well, Chloe.

“Oh, I know.” She tapped her foot in annoyance. “I just meant, what are you doing in a _girl’s_ costume? I thought you’d be dressed as royalty.”

“Sailor Moon is a princess, so I am dressed as royalty.” Adrien replied. “And what’s so wrong with wearing a skirt?”

It was times like these that Marinette was painfully reminded that Adrien had been homeschooled and shut away for most of his life. Not to mention he was the son of a fashion master.

“It’s simply not done!” Chloe protested.

“You didn’t seem to have any problem with dressing me in your clothes when we were kids.”

Before the class could gain any more insight into Adrien and Chloe’s childhoods, something that most of them tended to forget about and really did not want to know, Miss Bustier walked into the room. “Okay, class, please take your seats. I know you’re excited, but the bell’s about to ring.” She smiled at the sight of their costumes before turning to write on the board.

The students still standing quickly took their seats, Chloe with a bit more shoving from Sabrina.

However, just before the lesson began, to Marinette’s horror, Alya leaned up to whisper to Adrien, “You look great. Don’t worry about Chloe; I think she’s just jealous of your legs.”

Adrien turned slightly to give Alya a quizzical look and Marinette just wanted to sink through the floor as her friend then gave her a wink.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Adrien had been excited about Halloween. For the first time in his life, he had an opportunity to dress up in a costume and go outside. So of course, it had seemed natural to choose one of his all-time favorite characters to dress up as.

But, it was kind of weird. People kept on staring at him, which he was somewhat used to as he was a model and everything, but it was different. Everyone seemed surprised by his outfit, but wasn’t it part of the spirit of Halloween? And people also kept staring at his skirt or something.

_Is this what it’s like to be a girl? Because it’s kinda uncomfortable_. Adrien thought as he noticed people staring at him again.

Then again, he couldn’t understand why Chloe had been mad at him earlier. Alya, Nino, and Marinette had liked his costume well enough.

Before he could continue that thought the lunch bell rang.

“All right, class. Have a nice day! You can take a piece of candy as you leave!” Their teacher held up a pumpkin container filled to the brim with candy. It was only because of his immense experience of hiding how he felt that prevented Adrien from squealing like a little kid.

For once, he was out and about on a day that was just asking him to skip that eating plan his father had him on.

Still, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he grabbed a piece of candy. Then it was just a matter of waiting up for Nino.

“So what are you doing for lunch?” Nino asked, as, with some prodding from Alya, she and Marinette joined them as well.

“Well, Marinette here,” Alya said with a huge grin, “has offered for us to come over to her house for lunch! Her parents have cooked up some mighty fine treats!”

“Really?” Adrien turned to her, and noticed her face was bright red. It tended to do that around him he had noticed. “It’s okay for us, too?” He indicated him and Nino as they did not go over to her place as much as Alya did.

“Y-yeah!” She stammered, though Marinette seemed to be making particular efforts to not look at him.

Excitement welled up in him. Given his one experience of it, he would gladly take any chance to have some of the Dupain-Chengs’ food. This day was just getting better and better. “Well then – “

Of course, that was the very moment that the screaming could be heard. All four of them looked in the direction of it to see flashes of blue, green, and purple light.

“Akuma!” Alya yelled, grin crossing her face. She produced her phone from somewhere on her skintight Ladybug costume, surprising Adrien as he knew how form-fitting those things were, and immediately raced off to get a glimpse of her hero.

“Alya!” Nino began to chase after her. He did take a moment to glance back at them. “We’ll meet back up at your place, Marinette!”

Which just left Adrien and Marinette, and though it sucked, Adrien knew he had to leave too. His Lady would arrive soon and need his help with whatever Halloween villain had popped up.

“Uh,” he glanced down at Marinette, and it appeared he had startled her as she jerked out of a surprisingly familiar determined look, “I should probably ask Nathalie if I can come over. This won’t take long.” He gave her a sheepish smile.

“Oh, okay, I’ll just let Mom know.” Marinette waved him off as he dashed away to the bushes next to the school.

As soon as he was out of sight, he ducked down and pulled Plagg out of the pocket he had made in his skirt. “Plagg! We need to transform!” Adrien hissed at the kwami.

Plagg was too busy trying to bat the crescent moon sticker off his forehead. “Well, when can I take this stupid thing off?!” He responded. “You promised me extra Camembert, Adrien, and I still haven’t gotten it!”

“I promise I’ll get it to you as soon as this akuma is defeated! Now, come on!” Adrien pleaded.

Plagg’s eyes narrowed. “You know if I don’t get my treat, I’m allowed to play tricks, right?” A mischievous grin crossed his face.

“Now not the time!” Fed up with negotiating with the cat kwami, Adrien pulled off the glove from his right hand and shoved it in his pocket. “Plagg, Claws Out!”

Within moments, Adrien had become Chat Noir. But something was off. His costume felt a bit more breezy than usual…

He looked down.

“Plagg!” Chat yelled in surprise.

* * *

As Ladybug swung towards the sounds of screams, she couldn’t help but feel a bit grateful that Adrien had had to call his father’s assistant. It gave her the perfect excuse to slip away and transform. She’d make it up to them all when this was over by treating them to the best at her house.

“Let’s see how you like it!” A flash of green popped up in front of her.

Ladybug flipped up onto the nearest roof to survey the scene.

Floating in the air on a broomstick, the villain was dressed like a witch. It was kind of hard to tell if they were a boy or a girl, but actually the outfit was kind of cute. Their skin was painted a ghoulish green, and in their hands was a glowing, shimmery wand.

_Definitely where the akuma is._ Ladybug noted. It seemed that whoever was hit by a blast from the wand underwent a severe costume change. Some near-by boys who’d been in superhero outfits were now in frilly dresses of the same color. A couple girls who’d been dressed as princesses and witches were now in skin-tight outfits. She began to spin her yo-yo to start her attack, but the movement attracted the villain’s attention.

“Ladybug! How nice of you to join me!” A sinister smile grew on their face. “I’m Wardrobe Witch! You’ll be punished as well as you are not helping the situation! And then your Miraculous shall be mine!”

“Not likely!” Ladybug retorted and she threw herself into battle. Wardrobe Witch sent several blasts her way, but she managed to dispel them with the force of her yo-yo.

Wardrobe Witch wasn’t deterred as they zoomed in closer. Ladybug tried to snag them with her yo-yo, but they dodged it and before she even realized it they were raising their wand, ready to get her –

But this time the blast was diverted by a familiar staff. “You know, my Lady, when I left to get lunch, I thought I’d be getting a sand-witch, not an actual witch.” She could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Chat Noir, you’re finally – “ And for the second time that day, Ladybug stopped dead. Luckily for them all, Wardrobe Witch did the exact same thing, staring at Chat.

Chat blinked back at them both before titling his head and grinning. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongues?”

“Chat…” Ladybug recovered first. “What on Earth are you wearing?”

Instead of his normal leather cat suit, his outfit had a lot more of a magical girl vibe. The cat ears and tail were the same, but otherwise, it was totally different. His boots instead of falling right above his ankles, came up to above his knees. Then there were a couple inches of skin between the tops of the boots and the bottom of his skirt.

Yes, his skirt.

He was in a dress, mostly black like his normal outfit, but it also had a bright green, lacey underskirt peeking through and around his neck was a black choker that his usual bell hung from. The final touches were the long black gloves that were closer to his usuals, but left his shoulders bare, and the green bow around his waist.

All in all, he looked more like he’d stepped out of that one animal magical girl show. Something Meow?

Still, it was…

Why was there another guy in Ladybug’s life that had better legs than her?

“Ah, this.” Chat looked down at his outfit, not seeming to really care too much about it. “Well, it’s either because my Halloween costume involved me wearing a skirt – “

“Your Halloween costume has a skirt?” Ladybug asked, incredulous, but Chat ignored her.

“Or it’s because a _certain someone_ hasn’t gotten their treat yet,” Ladybug could guess that this was his kwami, “so he decided to play a trick.” He fell silent for a moment. “I’m leaning towards the latter explanation.”

“Wait.” Wardrobe Witch held up a hand. “Your regular Halloween costume has a skirt?”

Chat blinked. “Yes. Why is this so many people’s reactions?”

Seeing that Chat’s costume was enough of a distraction for the villain, Ladybug decided to take the moment to summon her Lucky Charm.

“So your parents allowed it?” Wardrobe Witch asked, seeming to be impressed.

Chat laughed. “Uh, actually,” he winced, “my father will not happy when he finds out.” He gave it some thought, not bothering to fight as he wasn’t being attacked. “Then again, he mostly cares that I look good, and my friends did say I looked great.”

The Lucky Charm was a stuffed animal of a black cat. Looking around, Ladybug could only think of one thing to do with it. She threw it at Wardrobe Witch’s wand, knocking it right out of their hand.

“Chat Noir!” She called out, trusting in him to get what he had to do.

“Got it, my Lady!” Chat caught the wand and tossed it over to her.

With a quick gesture, she snapped the wand over her knee, releasing the akuma. “Time to de-evilize!” She swiftly captured and purified it. “Bye bye, little butterfly!” She waved it good-bye as the now purified butterfly flew away. Then she picked up the stuffed cat toy. “Miraculous Ladybug!” The ladybugs quickly turned everyone’s outfits back to normal.

She turned back to see the akuma’s victim, a teenage boy in a cute witch dress she could see now, staring at Chat Noir in awe.

“It’s just so unfair.” The boy was telling Chat as she walked over. “Guys are told they’re not allowed to wear costumes of girl characters because it’s improper and stuff! And the girls have it just as bad! If they want to dress as a normally male superhero or character, it’s always turned into some short skirt and low-cut top!” He scowled. “Why can’t people wear what they want?”

“Well, some people still do.” Chat pointed out. “Look at the two of us.” He gestured between them, absentmindedly twirling his baton in his hand.

That seemed to perk up the boy’s mood. “Yeah…” He said softly before looking up at Chat shyly. “Can I tell the kids at my school that you’re okay with wearing skirts?”

“Sure!” Chat grinned at him.

The boy finally smiled. “Thanks! So much!” He yelled as he took off.

Ladybug chuckled as she drew up alongside her partner. “Nice job, Chat!” She said, lifting her fist. “It looks like you distracting legs saved the day.”

Chat blinked as they pounded their fists together, and then a smug smirk crossed his face. “You think my legs are distracting, my Lady?” He struck a pose to show them off.

Ladybug laughed louder as her earrings beeped. He’d done good so she’d give him this. Besides, he deserved some sort of treat. “Take that as you will.” She said with a wink as she rappelled away on her yo-yo.

So she didn’t see the bright red blush that bloomed on Chat’s face at her compliment.

* * *

“Man, I got so much good footage.” Alya gushed as she looked over the video on her phone.

The four students were seated around the counter in the Dupain-Cheng kitchen. Much to Marinette’s delight, Adrien had gotten permission to come over and eat.

“Yeah, though it was Chat who saved the day.” Nino snickered a bit. “Dudes, did you see his outfit?”

“It was like something from Tokyo Mew Mew.” Adrien said as he looked over Alya’s shoulder, his face turning a cute pinkish color for some reason. “I thought it was kind of cool.” He snagged another pastry.

With his free hand, Marinette noticed he was twirling the Moon Wand again, and something about the gesture looked really familiar.

“Not saying that it wasn’t, but I think he could have given _your_ costume a run for its money.” Nino splayed his hand out to gesture at Adrien’s outfit.

“Yeah, I guess you could say it was…”

“No, bro, don’t do it.”

“The cat’s meow!” Adrien smirked at the pun, causing the rest of the group to groan. Marinette couldn’t believe that Adrien of all people would make such a terrible pun. It was more like something Chat would do.

Still, as the four of them laughed and continued eating their Halloween treats, she knew she wouldn’t trade this time for anything in the world.

Even if she had to deal with the fact that two of the most important boys in her life could be a lot prettier than her in a skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is a story I wrote last year when I wanted to do something Halloween themed and I ended up doing a Miraculous Ladybug story. I had the great idea of Adrien dressed as Sailor Moon. Whenever I see fan art crossing Miraculous with Sailor Moon, he’s usually shown as Tuxedo Mask, but I’m like, “This boy was born to be a magical girl. He’d totally be Sailor Moon herself.” Then I thought it’d be funny if Plagg made Chat’s outfit into a more magical girl-esque outfit. And thus, this was born. It ended up being a lot longer than I thought it’d be, but I’m happy with the results. You can’t tell me that Adrien doesn’t have great legs. Also, I headcanon that though Adrien/Chat is great at dishing out the flirts, he just can’t handle them in return, so hurray for blushy Chat.
> 
> Also, this was a way for me to let out my frustrations about how gendered Halloween costumes are and how sexualized girl costumes are even for tweens. It's ridiculous.
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
